sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
New Republic Senate
The New Republic Senate is the legislative and executive branch of the New Republic. It is located on the Capital Planet of the New Republic. The government of the New Republic is organized around this unicameral legislative body. The New Republic Senate is the successor of the Provisional Council and the Imperial Senate. History The ultimate goal of the Alliance was to end the Emperor’s tyrannical rule and to restore freedom and justice to the galaxy. To achieve these ends, the Rebel Alliance used tactics from subversion to large-scale military actions, such as the Battle of Endor. The Battle of Endor and the death of the Emperor four years after the Battle of Yavin signaled the end of the Empire. One month later, the Declaration of a New Republic was issued by eight of the most important members of the Rebel Alliance setting forth the goals, values, and ideals of the new government. These eight became the first Inner Council of the New Republic provisional government, the Provisional Council. Shortly after the capture of Coruscant and the relocation of the New Republic government just four months after Battle of Endor, the New Republic Senate was established during Restoration Day. It most commonly existed on Coruscant, until the most recent Imperial Retribution of Coruscant. Operation Care Giver (15 ABY) In the aftermath of the Imperial Retribution of Coruscant, millions of refugees along with what remained of the New Republic's governing body fled as secretly as possible to Dac, where a number of closed-door Senate sessions took place. Two of the most important issues that faced the Senate were the relocation of Coruscanti refugees, and which system would become the new seat of government for the New Republic. While refugees were being assisted by a number of systems including Ithor, Dac, Sullust, Kashyyyk and Toprawa, the refugee situation itself was growing out of hand, with riots and drug problems to hunger and disease. A number of worlds were debated for both issues and decided unworkable, including Dac, Kashyyyk, and Yavin IV for various reasons. The Senate deadlocked with a four-way tie among Felucia, Rhen Var, Ord Mantell, and Kulthis. The issue was sent to a special committee for expedited research. Meanwhile, there were critical issues to face regarding the New Republic Military and the Jedi Order. While many members in the Senate had found difficulty in trusting the Jedi after the incident surrounding Jedi Knight Johanna Siri te Danaan and the Desolation of Cochran, the recent loss of Coruscant changed many opinions. The Senate voted by large majority that the protection offered by the Jedi outweighs the likelihood of their becoming a danger to the New Republic, given their valiant service during the battle, and their focused attention on helping the Coruscanti refugees. A resolution was passed reaffirming the Republic's overall desire to work alongside the Jedi toward the mutual goals of peace and justice. Senator Ikihsa also introduced a bill during this time that would allocate a fifteen percent increase in military spending. Ikihsa stated that a visit with New Republic soldiers on board the [[NRSD Reprisal|NRSD Reprisal]] revealed a general feeling among military staff that the forces needed "for the Senate to give us the equipment we need, then get out of the way and let us do our jobs." The proposal requested that the Defense Council research the validity of this feeling, and that the Appropriations and Budget Committees review military spending as immediately as possible to see whether further increases could be made. When coordinates for the Nyarikan Safeway were delivered in secrecy to the Senate, the agreement to move to Ord Mantell was almost unanimous. Recent Events In late-15 ABY, the Senate made its official move to a new complex on Ord Mantell. Powers The Senate is the legislative and executive power of the New Republic. It also has limited judicial authority, presumably for high-profile plaintiffs or cases too controversial for the Supreme Court. Such cases included trying Senators for treason, crimes against civilization and presumably corruption and treason of the Chief of State. The Senate debates and implements matters-of-law, votes on the admission of new worlds into the Republic, and has the power to change the constitution. Members of the Senate form smaller committees, along with carefully selected advisers, to cover specific legislative issues, such as finance, human rights, or agriculture. Changes to the constitution can not be made outside of the Senate, nor can laws affecting all New Republic citizens be implemented without senatorial approval. Composition Primary members are represented in the Senate by a Senator. Each Senator has a single vote, regardless of the population represented. Affiliate members are represented by a Legate, who may speak in general sessions of the Senate, but may not vote on official Senate business (to avoid dual representation) or serve in the Senate's various working bodies. As a body with a large and potentially unlimited membership, the Senate-in-whole is an almost impossibly unwieldy structure for getting work done. Consequently, most of the real governance is performed by the Senate's councils, committees, and commissions. The daily business of the Senate proper is primarily speech-making and public debate. When the Senate meets as a committee of the whole, it is sometimes referred to as the New Republic Assembly. Councils are appointed bodies with autonomous decision-making and appropriation authority over some segment of government operations outside the Senate proper (for example, the Defense Council, which oversees the New Republic Military). The most populous and powerful members of the New Republic are disproportionately represented on the Senate's councils. Committees are elected bodies with the authority to administer various aspects of Senate operations, including the general budget. They are semi-autonomous; in the event of a unanimous committee vote, the approval of the Senate-in-whole is not required (however, the Senate-in-whole may override a less-than-unanimous committee decision with a three-to-five majority). Commissions are voluntary bodies with an advisory capacity only. They may prepare reports on issues of concern for presentation to the Chief of State, to the Minister of State, to the Supreme Commander, or to the general membership; schedule and conduct hearings; and contract for independent research. Members of the Senate * Chief of State - Leia Organa Solo * Senator to Ord Mantell - Alistair Al'Dira * Senator to Dac - Tokoga; formerly Lemos Ackinbrac * Senator to Kashyyyk - Tarshyyk ** Governor of Kashyyyk - Kitrorwarr *** Attache - Ethan Skymantle (NPC) * Senator of Lilhar - Muireann Na-Adan * Senator to Bothawui - Laryn Tal'krel OOC Info :For senate contact info, see MUSH Faction/Org Contacts. Category:New Republic Organizations